Letting Go and Moving On
by crimsonnyte
Summary: Sess/Kags pairing. Incomplete and may never be completed but your typical cannon fanfic....


**Prologue:**

She was always a sweet girl. No matter how many times she heard the people whispering about her, she kept a smile on her face. They always whispered about how she was the reincarnation of the powerful priestess, Kikyou, who had died tragically over 50 years ago. But the girl didn't let this bother her like it used to. After a year of the whispering she had learned to tune it out. And most importantly, she knew she was _not_ Kikyou, and that she would never be her. The girl may have the same soul as the dead priestess, but she was her own self. She was Kagome.

Kagome understood that she wasn't as powerful as Kikyou. Even the clay doll version of the woman that tragically wanders the Earth holds more power than she. But Kagome had little desire to train as a priestess and learn to control her powers. She only needed to complete the Shikon no tama. That was it. Then she would return home to her own era. At least this was how she had planned it all in her head. It seemed Fate disagreed with her.

**Giving Up on a Love:**

Kagome had given up on Inuyasha, though she still loved him very much. She wouldn't stand in his way when he would visit his tragic love, Kikyou. She never really i_could/i _bring herself to hinder him in this respect. She just wasn't that type of girl. She couldn't bring herself to turn into the jealous i_other_ _/i_woman. She didn't want to be like that and she often cried when she felt a hint of a jealous pang when Inuyasha would go off to see Kikyou. So Kagome let him go. She let Inuyasha go despite the fact that every time he left her to go see Kikyou her heart would shatter a little more. She realized that fate had dealt the tragic lovers a cruel hand and it wasn't her place to deepen the wounds the pair had already received. She wouldn't allow herself to further the gap.

Kagome doubted that she would ever stop loving him. Inuyasha had been her first love after all and it's the first love that you often fall the hardest for. A year of fawning over Inuyasha had let her learn a lot about love, though not what she had wanted to learn. She learned that sometimes we have to step aside and let those whom we love more than anything else go. However, being the sweet girl that she was, Kagome believed that she would eventually find someone else to love; someone who would love her in return, so unlike Inuyasha.

**Going Home to Start Again:**

Kagome was walking down a dirt road that ran alongside a small stream. She knew this river ran through Kaede's village. Inuyasha and the others were following her a few paces behind. Sango and Miroku knew that she wanted some time to think, so they had convinced a very reluctant hanyou to leave Kagome alone until they reached the village.

'I need to go home for a few days,' Kagome thought. 'Letting go of any hope of a relationship other than friendship with Inuyasha really stings. I think some modern comforts and Mama's cooking will make me feel better.'

The village was in sight and Kagome let out a soft sigh. Shippou came bounding up from behind her. He rushed in front of Kagome and bounced into her arms.

"Kagome," the kit said, "you won't stay gone for long will you?" Shippou's eyes grew big and filled with unshed tears.

"I'm just going home for a few days to relax and get some more supplies to bring back here. Don't worry Shippou, I'll come back," Kagome replied.

Shippou smiled brightly and hugged Kagome before bouncing back to where the rest of the motley crew was walking. As the group walked through the village, Kagome didn't stop. Instead she continued walking, headed towards Inuyasha's Forest and the old well that was her portal home. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara remained in the village, while Inuyasha followed the path into the Forest and the old well.

When Kagome finally made it to the clearing with the well, she went up and sat on the edge of the old well. The sat there for a few moments, pondering, before she would jump in.

'Remaining with Inuyasha in the quest for the Shikon shards isn't going to be easy,' Kagome sighed. 'Maybe someone or something will come about to help fill the cracks that Inuyasha has left in my heart. Stupid Inuyasha. No, that's not fair. It's not his fault things turned out this way. I guess I'll just have to focus hard on defeating Naraku and completing the jewel…' But Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when Inuyasha entered the clearing.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome but kept his head down. Kagome noted that he wasn't acting his usual hot-tempered self. He stood there in front of her for a moment before looking up and saying, "Kagome. Please come back soon. I promise I won't come and drag you back."

He turned to walk back to the village when Kagome said, "Thank you. Inuyasha." Inuyasha didn't turn around; he merely nodded and continued walking back towards the village. Kagome sighed and turned around prepared to jump into the well.

"Kami, help me through all of this," she said aloud and jumped down into the magical stream of the well.

Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha had noticed a pair of golden eyes that had been watching the brief scenario.

**Sesshoumaru's Curiosity:**

Sesshoumaru had been observing his lands, and watching for any trouble that might be worth his time. He was scouting by sky, and as he flew over an area near a human village he noticed a motley crew walking on the dirt road toward said village. His nose immediately told him that it was his annoying half-brother's group. The Lord noticed that the strange priestess who accompanied the hanyou was walking a few paces ahead of the group; he caught the scent of salt and sorrow lightly mingled with her usual sweet smell. Usually he wouldn't allow his thoughts to linger on such a pathetic thing as human emotions, but his lands were peaceful and Sesshoumaru had plenty of time before the sun would set and he needed to return to Rin. The young Lord decided to find out what had obviously happened between the young girl and his ignorant half-brother.

'I wonder what the buffoon has done this time. He always seems to upset this human. And yet, she stays with him,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

Sesshoumaru descended into the outskirts of Inuyasha's Forest. He watched as the young priestess continued walking straight into the forest without stopping in the village. He decided that he would follow her as he didn't have anything else to do.

'This Sesshoumaru does not stalk, he merely wishes to ensure the happenings on his land,' the Lord thought, mentally verifying his actions.

Sesshoumaru watched as the queer girl came into a clearing with the old Bone Eater's well and sat herself upon its edge. She sighed and he realised that she was thinking to herself by the expressions that crossed her face. Soon Inuyasha appeared out of the forest. Sesshoumaru watched as the hanyou approached Kagome with his dead down.

'How disgraceful,' Sesshoumaru thought. 'To lower himself as such to a human; I'm ashamed further to share our great father's blood with him. Even as a half-breed he should present himself properly.'

Finally Inuyasha spoke. "Kagome. Please come back soon. I promise I won't come and drag you back." He then turned and started walking back to the village.

'Come back? Where could the priestess be going from here? She never travels alone so surely she can't be going somewhere else from here,' the demon Lord thought.

"Thank you. Inuyasha," Kagome said. She then turned around and stared down into the well.

Sesshoumaru wondered what the human was about to do. 'Surely she isn't going to jump down into a dry well. A mere human would be seriously injured if not killed. Not that I care,' he hastily thought. Before he could ponder further Kagome let out a sigh and jumped down the well.

Sesshoumaru looked out into the now empty clearing. He heard no crash at the bottom of the well and the priestess' scent had nearly vanished. Only the slight lingering that said she had been here. The demon Lord wanted to know what had happened, so he stepped out from the trees that had hidden him. He glided over to the well where Kagome had been moments before. Sesshoumaru peered down into the well and saw only old bones of demons.

'What sort of magic is at work here?' Sesshoumaru thought. 'And where did the priestess go?'

Sesshoumaru wasn't one who enjoyed not knowing what was going on around him on his own land. He was annoyed, and when the human returned he would question her thoroughly. He wouldn't approach his stupid hanyou brother for answers.

'I will simply have to wait for the priestess to return,' Sesshoumaru decided. And the Lord turned and took flight, heading back to his castle and charge.

**Home Again and a Surprise in the Past:**

Kagome landed softly at the bottom of the well and looked up to see a wooden ceiling instead of a cloud covered autumn sky. She was home. Kagome clamoured up the side of the old well heaving her awkward and heavy yellow back over the side before she emerged. Once her feet hit the ground she rushed out of the shrine towards the house.

"Mama! Grandpa! Souta! I'm home!" Kagome cried, slipping off her shoes before rushing in the door and running up to her room. She was already feeling a lot better. "Ah, this is so much better than being in the Feudal Era," Kagome said as she fell upon her bed. She lied there for a few moments thinking about what she was going to do when she idid/i decide to go back. But the Feudal Era is tiring and she soon found herself drifting into a sweet dreamless sleep.

After a week of home, school, and dealing with her prying friends, Kagome decided that it was time to go back. Inuyasha had, surprisingly, kept his promise and hadn't come to take her back. Her mother had prepared a small feast for Kagome to take back and share with friends.

"Thanks Mama. This looks great!" Kagome smiled and hugged her mother.

"Tell me how they liked it when you come back dear," Mrs. Higurashi said, smiling softly at her daughter. "And please, please be careful."

"Don't worry Mama," Kagome replied. "Inuyasha won't let anything bad happen." Kagome was a little disheartened by the thought of Inuyasha but knew what she said was true. Her mother didn't need to worry.

Kagome told her family goodbye and headed back to the old well. She slid the door open and sighed, staring at the well that was her portal to the past. She walked in, heaving the heavier yellow bag onto the edge of the well.

"I wonder what the group has been doing while I've been gone," Kagome thought aloud. She then grabbed the bag and leapt into the well. Immediately the blue swirls of magic consumed her.

Kagome looked up and saw that it was a clear sky up above; a beautiful crisp autumn day. She gripped a vine growing out of the side of the well and started to climb toward the sky. Finally she heaved herself upon the edge of the well and slung her legs of the side, breathing lightly. She looked around, wondering if anyone had been waiting on her. She didn't notice the golden eyes staring at her from a patch of trees behind her. She figured no one was there and so Kagome stood up and started walking in the direction of Kaede's village.

Kagome had only taken a few steps before an image in white seemingly apparated in front of her. She was taken aback and stumbled and fell onto her bottom. She looked up at the man in front of her and shock, fear, and finally anger crossed her face. She hastily stood to confront the demon before her.

"Sesshoumaru!?" Kagome queried. "What…? Why are you here? I know you aren't after Tessaiga anymore so what do you want?"

Sesshoumaru started icily at the young priestess. He had taken it upon himself to return every day since she had mysteriously disappeared. He had questions and she had answers. Still, ihe/i the Mighty Lord of the Western Lands would not answer any questions posed by a mere human. And so he continued with his icy glare.

"What!?" Kagome said irritated. "Wait… why…why haven't you tried to kill me? Not that I want you to, it just doesn't seem like you. What is going on!? Inuyasha isn't with me but I'm sure you knew…" But she was cut off by an annoyed demon Lord.

"Wench," The demon Lord started, but Kagome interrupted precariously.

"I AM NOT A WENCH!" she shouted realising she'd just snapped at the wrong demon. She saw the flames flash in Sesshoumaru's eyes. But he didn't touch her. He wasn't about to dirty his hands with her, a mere human. She was beneath him.

Sesshoumaru took a calming breath and decided to speak.

**Unexpected Meeting:**

"Miko," the Lord said, "you will tell this Sesshoumaru what sort of magic is at work here." He kept up his façade of cool indifference though inside he burned with curiosity. Kagome, on the other hand, allowed a rather unattractive look of bewilderment to grace her normally gruff but pretty face.

'Why is Sesshoumaru here?' She thought. 'And what did he just ask me!?' Sesshoumaru's stare seemed to be peering into her very soul. Finally, Kagome couldn't take it anymore and snapped out of her daze.

"Sesshoumaru?" She queried. 'Well that was a pretty stupid thing to say. Of icourse/i he's Sesshoumaru,' she thought to herself. His stare had begun to make Kagome uncomfortable. She couldn't figure out why he was here anyway. 'Doesn't he have "lordly" things to do? Any why isn't Inuyasha…ugh, why am I bothering to think of that loud mouth?'

"Miko," Sesshoumaru stated again with steadfast indifference. Though he was curious his patience was not without limit. Of course he would never allow his annoyance with the little miko to show.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru," Kagome started, "but I can't tell you." 'Oh no, maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell him 'no.' … 'Crap, now I iam/i wishing Inuyasha were here.'

Red began to bleed into the whites of Sesshoumaru's golden eyes, but being the taiyoukai that he was he suppressed his anger. 'This human miko idares/i to deny this Sesshoumaru of answers he demands!? She will tell this Sesshoumaru…' and his thoughts trailed off as he moved towards Kagome, cornering her up against a tree. "You will explain to this Sesshoumaru what this magic is and where it takes you."

'Okay. This is bad. Maybe I should just tell him the truth. Oh but it could ruin the whole time line. Gosh, why do these things happen to me?' Kagome struggled inwardly while a slight blush had somehow found its way to her pale cheeks.

That blush did not go unnoticed nor did the slight change in her scent. 'Strange human, does she enjoy being threatened and in life or death situations?' He mentally shook the thought off of him. Normally he wouldn't dare get so close to a human, filthy as he deemed them, however Kagome and ignited a spark of curiosity in him about her. There was something strange about her, and it went beyond her odd clothes and language. Sesshoumaru had always had a curious nature about him, but especially when things in some way or another related back to him. Kagome was in his brother's group, she was on his lands, and she had helped to defeat Naraku.

Besides, he hated not understanding something.

He always had his ways of figuring things out, and currently the young miko before him held answers he wanted.

**Questions and Answers:**

'Oh Kami! I'm pinned against a tree by a very powerful and extremely scary taiyoukai. What do I do!?' Kagome screamed in her mind. 'Just tell him the truth! It's not like no one in this time knows about the well. Kami's sake, Inuyasha has even come home to the future with me. What could it hurt? Besides, DEATH IS NOT AN OPTION!'

"Okay!" Kagome choked out. "I'll tell you." She was being held against a tree with reasonable force anyway. Plus, Sesshoumaru was still a very dangerous taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru was pleased with the little miko's response and smirked inwardly. 'She is a rather stubborn human, though, to even attempt to tell this Sesshoumaru 'no.' This has been rather annoying but an interesting change of pace.' The inu-Lord then released Kagome from her prison against the tree and his person. She gracelessly slumped down at the base of the tree, panting lightly.

"Speak miko," Sesshoumaru said serenely. He was beginning to grow tired of all of this. He had other things he needed to attend to, regardless of how intriguing this miko woman was. As the young miko looked up at him he saw a spark of indignation in her soft brown eyes. She was apparently growing tired of his calling her simply "miko."

"Since I'm going to tell you what you seem to be dying to know, would you mind at least addressing me by name?" Kagome asked with a hint of anger mixed with fear.

"Hn," was all Sesshoumaru's reply consisted of.


End file.
